warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stolen- The Story of Whitekit
This story is based off the television show Criminal Minds (the stolen part anyways) Main Characters Whitekit- snowy white she-kit with ice-blue eyes. Creekkit- gray-blue she-kit with long fur. Specklekit- dark brown tom with speckles of white. Apple- red rogue apprentice-age tom with green eyes. Fernkit- light brown tabby she-kit with green eyes. Tacotime- apprentice-age tom with dark brown fur. Chapter One Whitekit batted playfully at Creekkit with sheathed claws. Creekkit ducked and avoided the hit then lunged towards Whitekit's underbelly, throwing her off-balance and knocking her over. Creekkit lept onto Whitekit, who was laying sideways in the grassy clump in the camp clearing. Creekkit prepared to pounce, tensed her muscles, and sprung. She landed squarely.onto Whitekit's shoulders and held her down, careful not to hurt her and keeping her claws sheathed. "Pinned ya!" Creekkit yowled, victorious. Whitekit purred. "Good job, Creekkit. Now get off me you big furball!" she laughed and squirmed out of the grasp of Creekkit's paws. Creekkit twitched her whiskers in amusement. "Kits! Come to the nursery! You guys are keeping the warriors awake!" their mother, Grayfeather called from the nursery, along with a few agreeing growls from the warriors' den. Creekkit and Whitekit shared an annoyed glance. "Fine, mom. But at least let us get some fresh-kill first!" Creekkit whined, opening her soft green eyes so wide that they watered. Grayfeather's eye twitched, but she couldn't deny Creekkit's adorable puppy eyes. "Oh, go ahead. But be quick!" she meowed and slipped back into the bramble nursery, the thorns visiblly tugging her sleek gray pelt. Whitekit patted Creekkit's back with her tail in thanks and padded towards the fresh-kill pile, stomache rumbling. She chose a small vole while Creekkit lulled over the complicated decision of either sparrow or mouse. Then she finally chose a plump sparrow. Whitekit turned and padded into the lightest spot in camp, the dull, lazy blue sunset light filled the sky, the moon lightly speckling the ground with its silvery rays. They both settle down beside the tall grass and began eating their fresh-kill. Whitekit barely tasted the vole as she gazed around the camp, eyes searching the empty clearing. "Wow, you must've been hungry!" Creekkit exclaimed. Whitekit glanced down at her vole, realizingthat se had finished the prey and was chewing on the bones. Creekkit went on "I don't like this very much anyways. Let's go back to the nursery, its getting creepy out here." the branches rattled loudly in a strong breeze, and the moon was covered by a cloud. Whitekit nodded and stood. "I like it, it's as if the grass is dancing and the trees are making a beat for them to dance to." Whitekit purred, shivering in the cold wind. "Okay, then you stay out here, but I'm going in." Creekkit called as she raced to the nursery. Whitekit scurried after her, fearing the creatures in the night. Grayfeather was laying in her nest, waiting for them patiently. She purred and wrapped her tail around the two kits, who were shivering. Grayfeather turned to her side and curled around her kits happily, keeping them warm. Whitekit was comforted by her warm embrace, which settled all her troubled thoughts. She felt like she was in a warm safe bubble, and that no-cat could ever hurt her. And with those thoughts in mind, she fell into happy, dreamess sleep. Whitekit was suddenly woken in the middle of the night. There was only moonlight for her eyes to reflect upon, which worked well enough for her to see two shadowy shapes slip from shadow to shadow. Whitekit wasn't afraid, it was probably just some apprentices going on an adventure. The two shapes stopped at the nursery, lurking hidden on the sides of the entrance. Whitekit prepared to wake Grayfeather, but found that her nest was warm but empty, signalling that she had taken moonhigh patrol. Creekkit stirred and mumbled in her sleep. The two shapes slipped into the nursery, each with cold blue eyes. Whitekit was surrounded by the scent of fresh ferns. They had rolled in fern fronds to cover their scent. Whitekit sensed that they weren't Clan cats, but a threat. Se hissed as loudly as she could and puffed up her fur, hoping to scare them off. The larger one smiled, revealing crooked, yellow, bloodstained teeth. "Shut up." he laughed and slammed a paw down on her skull. Then the world went black. Whitekit woke up to find herself in a dark webbed box. She was lying on her side and the wires of the box dug onto her skin, making small indents that began to bleed when she pulled away from the web. She stood for a moment, to let her eyes get used to the gloomy blackness. She bristled at what she saw; she was in a fancy two-leg den! "Oh, darling. You've finally woken up." a bittersweet voice crowed. A old she-cat slipped into the room using a gap in the wood on the walls. When the cat came fully into view she saw that the old feline was pure gray with age with icy yellow eyes, that sparkled cruelly. "I wanna go home!" she sobbed, her dirty white fur laying flat in fear. The old she-cat's eyes widened at the little kit's wail. "Oh, but honeybug, this is your home now." the old cat crooned. "Then please, let me out of this web-box!" Whitekit pleaded. Th old cat purred. "Suuurreeee," the cat paused and swiped a paw down on a wire sticking out of the box and the door swung open. "My name is Anne, but please call me miss Anne." Whitekit slowly slid out into the open room and out of the wired cage. "Did you bring my sister?" she whimpered. Miss Anne smiled, showing dirty, yellow fangs. "Oh, yes, of course. She's just in the other room. But you won't get to see her for a long, long, time." She gasped in horror. "Why not?" she yowled.